The Mage and his Book
by lishmael
Summary: AU. Adding more magic into story - there can't be too much magic. History of God, war and three factions altered a bit (read: a lot), so setting would fit better. OC, Mage ;-) He would be strong, but not OP. He still has a lot to learn... Rated T for now, but I believe eventually it would grow... Enjoy!


_Hi All! Here's my story for you :) Firs chapter is introduction to world and history changes, as well some knowledge on what OC would came in. Don't worry, OC won't be OP, he's still young ^_^. _

_Enjoy intro chapter, Read & Review!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD and it's characters. All my characters are mine._

**Chapter 1: Intro **

Millennia ago, before the Biblical God has come to our world, life on the Earth was different. Those days, everybody had known that our world is not alone. There are countless dimensions, separated by the Infinite Chaos. And it was possible to the citizens of the different worlds to travel between them. Our world was very different from today's.

Majority of travelers from our world were mages. They traveled to the other worlds, and brought different goods with them, alongside with new knowledge and new... lets say "friends", or possibly partners. The relations with other dimensions were strong, and the strongest bonds were settled with the closest and easiest to reach – the Underworld, dimension whose inhabitants were called "Devils". Relations with them were beneficial to the both parties – Devils have superior capabilities compared to humans, and by making a contract with humans they were able to gain increment in their personal power and energy. Mechanics are simple – if contract was successful, part of human's energy was transferred to devil; and while humans are not magical nor supernatural beings, majority of them could relatively easy recover from energy loss, making this kind of contacts extremely useful to both sides. There also were other parties however, and some of them even moved to Earth to leave here. This worked both ways – lots of humans left the Earth searching for wealth, better life or just adventures.

One day, higher being has come to the Earth. He was a god. Strong one. He met some humans during his travels and came to their homeland. He was very interested in their ability to recover from energy loss with relative ease. If he was right and he could use it, that would be very, very beneficial for him.

Today we know him as The Lord. Even when he just came to the Earth, he had immerse amount of power. He was even stringer then strongest of gods of the Earth pantheons. And he begun fulfilling his Plan.

At the beginning, he was slow and careful. He was acting discreetly. Despite having great amount of power, he was smart and cunning. He knew that if he forced himself and let the others know about his Plan, he would be defeated.

Slowly, he begun to conquer hearts and minds of people of the Earth. He promised good life to those who wanted it. He was doing miracles, helping people. Slowly, he took his place between the other gods. People believed in him, and faith spread. He was more willing to act then older Earth's gods, and slowly his worshipers become numerous.

He created his own holy servants. Angels. That was his "gift" to his most loyal people – they had become superhuman, they lived for very long, had tremendous magical power and direct support from him. They were loosing their "energy regeneration", however. God created a lot of different weapons and tools to help HIS humans to live and fight. And these tools also brought power to him. You see – they all constantly drained energy from humans, but for work they used HIS power... and none of them worked constantly.

Time passed. All that energy became additional power supply for the Lord. With his servants energy, and their deeds on the Earth, he was able to slowly displace other gods. With his seraphim – strongest Angel warriors – the Lord was able to kill the ones who still were there. It wasn't unnoticed. But most of humans just did not care. Some did...

Centuries came and pass, and the world changed. Lots of greater beings became forgotten. Memories of them were twisted. HIS power was spreading and growing. Next part of the Plan come in place. The dimensional borders were strengthening. And THAT was the thing that brought up attention of a lot. Inter-dimensional interactions were important for of a lot of creatures of our and nearby worlds. And when borders became stronger, Lord's actions were finally taken to account. Unfortunately, it was too late.

HIS Plan was already working, and next major thing was need to fully fulfill his wishes. He needed the War. Not just a war. The War. The war with an Enemy of Humankind. So his position would be strengthened, and people would become more dependent on Him.

And there was the perfect candidate for the Enemy. Devils. They had not a very good relations with Angels. And despite not being hostile to the humans, a lot of them were violent and arrogant. Also their power grew in cost of human's energy. It hadn't took very long to plant seeds of disbelief in his loyal lambs. Rumors started to spread...

It was not fast. Despite strengthening, borders weren't locked and human mages and wizards still were able to cross them, and they know what was happening. But lots of them were not coming back for some reason... definitely, Devils doing. Besides... humans are not naturally magically strong race. And without other high beings in there to help them, and energy flow through borders weakening, their strength weakened as well.

And then the last part of the Plan come in place. The great lockdown. The Lord used major part of his power to interlock the Earth and the Underworld. You see, it's not possible to completely isolate single dimension. The Infinite Chaos finds his ways, and blocks would be destroyed in no-time. Bud if you manage to tie couple of them... others would become virtually unreachable.

After that, the true war begun. It continued for centuries. Both sides were very creative, and with giant power drain of the interlocking the Lord was not capable to easily get rid of the Four Satans – rulers of the Underworld. Most of the humans that days were on the Heaven's side...

There was a major flaw in the God's strategy. Angels were created from humans. And despite being created loyal to him in majority, some of them begun to have their own desires. They descended from humans after all. Desires they got, those that were not suitable for the "defenders of light". God wasn't able just destroy them - his image would be damaged, and that could have... consequences. So stray Angels were kicked from heaven and were left on their own. For humans, they were the ones corrupted by Devils and the yet another reason why the Lord's protection was needed. And most human believed...

Most. Mages and non-humans that lived on Earth remembered the true history, and knew what was happening. They weren't numerous nor they were very powerful. But mages were discounted too early... there's saying between mages - "If it can't be done with magic, it can't be done at all"

There were a book. It was a legend. Nobody but few mages even knew it was real. Even fewer read it. Those who do were not well known for that, but they were the sole reason humans still got mages. They were great mages and great teachers.

The book was born millennia ago. It was there long before "the Lord" gained enough power to obtain that name. Each holder of the book continued to write it. Each holder was a mage of exceptional knowledge and power, because in magic, knowledge means power. Name of the first owner and original writer was long forgotten. Thousands of years book had continued to be written, and part of each holder's power was imprinted in it. Years passed, but the still book was known only a legend...

Last holder's name was Merlin. He was well aware that there was not freedom nor future for mages under the Lord's rule. He waited. He taught his students, but the none of them were capable to continue the book. And when the greatest of battles of the greatest of wars had begun, when the Lord himself regained enough of his power and stood against the Great Four Satans, Merlin waited. Then Merlin delivered HIS strike. He was one of the greatest human mages. Despite that his enemies was God and God's underlings, his strike was devastating. Great spell, Deep Chaos Brake, was cast. Four Satans were already dead, and God was injured enough to not be able react in time./ The Lord was engulfed by the Infinite Chaos. There are no return from there.

Strain of spell was enough so Merlin was not able to react as well. Chaos waves devoured. And hundreds of witnesses saw open book in his hands, and few of them recognized the legend... The Book That Holds All Knowledge, the legendary Necronomicon was lost in chaos as well...

_And that's it for the world setting._

_Does someone really believes Necronomicon is destroyed?_

_R&R, till the next time._

– _lishmael_

_BTW, English is not my native language, so don't blame me too hard. If my style and/or grammar bother you, feel free to write PM/Review regarding that as well._


End file.
